Cardcaptors Uncut
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Sakura has a lot to deal with find out the dark secret of her family, becoming a Cardcaptor, and dealing with her growing urges. This is rated for lemons and sexual content under 18 stay out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Cardcaptors that belongs to clamp, I think. I also don't make money from this.

A.n. I am doing this fanfiction because there is a shortage of cardcaptors haremstories. I will keep it tame for the first few chapters, but it will get wilder as time moves on. I will be following the anime as a guide though I will mix up the order of the episodes a little. Also I will be adding some OC so I can make some original plot lines. The last thing that you should know is that Sakura is an only child in this story.

Warrings this chapter contains Voyeurism

Sakura's Dream

Sakura is standing on top of some building looking at the Tokyo tower. 'Is that me, why am I wearing a pink cape?' As Sakura's view went to the front 'why am I dressed like some anime magical girl, I even have a wand?' In her dream she saw cards floating around her as well a pink cat plush toyand she wondered what it all means. She then views herself jump off the building 'ahhh what am I doing!'

Riiiiinnnnngggg Riinnnnggggg

Sakura woke up at the sound of her alarm clock a little gorgy. 'What a weird dream I wonder if it means anything. Burrr it a little cold in here I guess that is just one of the thing I have to live with sleeping naked, but mom tells me its better for your health.'

As Sakura walked over to her dressing room she took a look in the mirror. At thirteen year old sex was quite beautiful with smooth skin and green eyes. What stood out the most however was her oversized breasts. Even though she was only 13she already had DD sized breasts.

Sakura got dressed in her school uniform and went down to breakfast. Her mother Nadeshiko was busy make the food and her father was already the table. Sakura thought about her family her mother was still very young only 29she was very thin but had enormous G sized breast and some people says that she looks like she came out of a manga, she also always wears an apron when cooking or cleaning around the house. She worked as model in the past and still does a little modeling today because she likes the work, for some reason Dad always goes with her to her jobs. My father Fujitaka is a great father at the age of 29he works as a college professor, his job keeps him very busy but he tries very hard to make time for us.

"So Sakura how did you sleep well?" Fujitaka asked. "Well I had this strange dream, it was like I was some magical girl."

"That must have been very interesting then, it is a good thing to have a healthy imagination." Nadeshiko said. "Thank Mom." Sakura always loved it when her mother gave her praise. She looked up to her mother so much and hoped to be just like her when she grew up.

The morning continued as usual until till Fujitaka reminded Sakura of something "Sakura as you know Nadeshiko and I will be out tonight at one of Nadeshikos modeling jobs I also believe that your friend Tomoyo will be sleeping over tonight as well, I hope you two will not cause any trouble." "Don't worry dad Tomoyo and I will just watch some TV and do some girl talk we won't wreck the house if that's what your worried about?" "Aaaahhh. Look at the time I have to hurry to school." Sakura quickly put on her Rollerblade sand hurried off to school.

On her way to school she decided to stop by the house down the block. Her favorite person lived there. Yukito, she had a crush on him ever since she was ten years old, he was so kind and was definably Sakura's dream guy. She just hoped that person was not there also.

When she got to his house Yukito was working in his garden. "Hi Yukito" said Sakura. "Oh hi Sakura, are you on your way to school."

"Yeah, Class is starting soon I thought I drop by and say hi." "Oh it looks like the little calf dropped by." came a voice that Sakura knew all too well. In the door farm stood a woman about Yukito's age, dressed only in a bath robe was that blond foreigner Lily, Yukito live in girlfriend. How Sakura hated her, while she was a nice girl Lily was just a bitch, she also dressed like a slut to temp Yuito, contently insulted people, and always compared her to a cow. Sakura can't understand why Yuito likes some one so mean.

"I was just saying hi to Yukito here." Sakura said defiantly. "Ohhhh how sweet, but Yukito and I really need no do some really hard work indoors and I just made some lemonade for how hot it's going to get. A little calf like you better get back to her pasture." Lily said with a very very suggestive tone. "I think Lily is right so better get going." said Yukito almost breaking Sakura's heart. Sakura quickly retreated and went to school.

Sakura barely made to her school on time but when she got there she was met by the dread principle of the school Shintaro Ishihara. "Almost late today Sakura maybe you should stop trying to have fun on your Roller Blades and just try to study." Like most of the students and even some of the staff Sakura did not like Mr. Ishihara. He was always doing everything in his power to make sure that only studying went on in this school, while most teacher did this Mr. Ishihara went far beyond what was normal: breaking up conversation that were not about school, trying to close every festival, and her also made it clear that he want to close the art department. "Sorry Mr. Ishihata I better get to class now."

When Sakura got to her locker she had the funny feeling that someone was staring at her. When she turned around she saw that it was her friend Tomoyo with her camcorder. "Hi Sakura, looking good as always. Oh you I way give me such great footage, I am so looking forward to tonight being able to film you in your own home for the first time, where you sleep, where you eat, and where you bath oh I could just faint." Sakura was a little overwhelmed with what her friend was saying. Tomoyo was her best friend because she was kind just like her, also she too had D cup breast so she never teased her about her own breast, but she sometimes could not believe some of the strange things Tomoyo said sometimes.

The school day continued normal and she met all her friends at lunch. Sakuras friends were Tomoyo Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Yanagisawa. One of the things the girls had in commine was the all had large breasts for their age. Most of the other girls very jealous of them and were mean to them calling them names like sluts and whores. So the five of them just hung out was each other.

"So Rika have you gotten over Terada yet?" asked Naoko. "Don't talk about him please." Rika said. Rika had a been in love with her teacher Mr. Terada ever since she was 10, but he had married Kaho Mizuki, how still kept her name, this broke Rikas heart. Sakura though that she still was in love with Terada despite him being married.

"Well I guess not everyone can have a boyfriend as great as mine." said Chiharu. Over all the girls here only Chiharu had a boyfriend Yamazaki a boy how tells the most outlandish stories. Of course Sakura still falls for them form time to time. "But Chiharu didn't' you strangle Yamzaki the other day?" asked Tomoyo. "Well that was because he was being stupid." replied Chiharu. Sakura thought that even though they were lovers they had a love hate relationship.

Soon it was after school and Sakura was taking Tomoyo to her home. Sakura decided to give Tomoyo a tour. "I live in this three-story house, four if you add the basement." Sakura said leading Tomoyo to her house.

"Wow this house is pretty big Sakura." said Tomoyo who was filming everything "Yeah it was a small hotel when it was built." said Sakura

Sakura showed Tomoyo her Bed Room, which she was very ecstatic about, her kitchen, her family room, the Tv room. "Now I should show you our two basements."

"Two basements? Why do you have two basements?" asked Tomoyo. "Well you remember that this place used to be a small luxury hotel. Well because of that the two basements are not connected. One is a large bathroom that can hold at least 10 people, the water is taped from a hot spring so we always have hot water. The second is a book room that Dad made to help out in his job." explained Sakura.

"Lets see your liberty first lets take a bath after we order pizza." said Tomoyo.

Down in the liberty Sakura found something strange. "This chest is always locked, I guess dad forgot to lock it." said Sakura.

"Lets take a look then Sakura, it just wouldn't be fun if will didn't do something when your parents are out of the house." said Tomoyo. Sakura was a bit unsure she didn't want to be a bad girl but she saw no harm in just looking.

Inside the chest was many dvds, but most of the covers were removed so she could not see most of them. However Sakura found one that still had it cover on it, much to her surprise. On the cover was her mother Nadeshiko looking like she was only 16 dressed in a short skirt and a shirt that exposed her midriff, the title read teachers pet. "This must have been made when my mom was working as a model." said Sakura.

"Didn't your dad show your mothers work before now?" Asked Tomoyo.

"No my dad never showed me my mothers work he said he does not want me to be envious of my mothers beauty like so many other girls with problems with how they look." said Sakura

"That's crazy Sakura what could be more beautiful than you, you are the prettiest, bravest, and most photogenic girl in the world ." Said Tomoyo. This caused Sakura to fall down in disbelief.

"Okay Tomoyo why don't we get dinner and watch the movie after that." Said Sakura

"Sure let's do that." said Tomoyo.

After Dinner

"Are you ready to watch the dvd Tomoyo?"Asked Sakura.

"Almost, I just need to step up camcorder by the TV so it can film us watching the dvd. Said Tomoyo.

"Okay Tomoyo let's see the kind of model my mother was" Sakura as she wonder how Tomoyo could say such strange things.

On the tv: Nadeshiko walked into the class room dressed in her short school uniform. "Oh teacher I am here like you asked."

"Oh good, you see we need to talk about your grades with the other teacher as well as some disciplinary measures, you know what to do." said the teacher. With that Nadeshiko removed her skirt and panties and laid across his lap. The teacher began to spank her.

To say that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement, her beloved mother was being filmed getting spanked and for some reason it seemed like she was enjoying it. "Oh harder teacher, punish me more."Nadeshiko cried out. One could literally see the dizzy look on Sakuras face, in her mind Sakura knew that she should turn off the TV but her body was totally frozen however it seemed to be heating up for some strange reason.

"That good but now lets move onto other matters." The teacher said as he removed his pants with his penis showing. For Sakura it was like some shock after another her mother was acting like some whore, wait what is she doing with her mouth. Nadeshiko had taken his penis into her mouth and started sucking.

"You should use those oversized breast of yours." said the teacher. With that Nadeshiko removed the rest of her cloths and continued her lewd actions. Sakura was so hot that she was rubbing her breasts.

"Sakura, you still there"

Sakura had comply forgotten about Tomoyo. "yes I hear you"

"My body feels like its on fire Sakura"

"Mine too, what should we do?"

"Well Sakura maybe we should get out of these clothes since we are so hot"

Had Sakura's mind been working right she would had never thought that was a good idea, but with her mind in a haze and her body on fire she need to cool down. "Sure lets do it."

The girls partially thrower off their clothes to stop the heat. Now comply naked the girls felt hotter than ever. Sakura look over at Tomoyo, she had seen her naked many times, in locker room, but never like this. She panting and moaning while one hand was massaging her over sized breast and the other was between her legs rubbing very fast.

"Hey... Tomoyo...why...in between the...legs?" Sakura gasped out

"Because...its...so hot...there" Tomoyo answered short on breath.

Sakura was finding it hard to think with all sensations flooding her body and the site she was seeing but it did feel very hot between her legs. Sakura stared to rub their and thought that it felt like a small electric shock.

Back one the TV. "Now you bad girl its time for the main course." with that the teacher laid Nadeshiko on her back lined up his penis and thrust in side of her. Sakura didn't know how much more of this she could take her own mother was being defiled by some stranger while her own body seemed to be on fire.

The scene continued on like this for some time until Sakura felt her entire body explode ad felt her mind go blank. On the tv the teacher has finished with Nadeshiko put a collar and leash on her. "Come pet its time to join the others." said the teacher and Nadeshiko crawled like some kind of dog behind him. The TV went black as the credits stared to roll.

Sakura and Tomoyo just laid there for some time just trying to regain there strength and the both didn't know what to say after watching that DVD. Suddenly there came a wired growing from the basement. ""Sakura what's that, is this normal?" Asked Tomoyo. "No I've never heard anything like this before, you don't think someone has broken in do you Tomoyo?" Tomoyo never got the chance to answer as Sakura scrambled to find her baton so she could have something to defend herself. Tomoyo grabbed her camcorder and meet Sakura by the door to the basement.

"We'll just take a quick peek and if anyone is there we'll call the police Tomoyo"

"Okay Sakura I'll be right behind you recording your bravery on video" This made Sakura think of how she could be so strange at a time like this.

As Sakura and Tomoyo searched for any sign of an intruder she wonder why she was so cold. The girls heard the sound again, but when they got to the where they heard it nothing was there. They both were confused, but one of the books caught Sakura's eye. She walked over to it like she was in some trance. When she picked up the book the lock on the cover just snapped open.

"Hey Sakura what kind of book is that?"

"I don't know Tomoyo, it looks like it is filled with tarot cards, but like non that I have seen." She took one of the cards out. " I think that this one says Windy" Sakura was cut off as a strong wind came out of nowhere blowing all the cards of the book as if they were leaves in a storm, and to make it even stranger the cards just passed though the wall. When it died down Toyomo was the first one to break the silence "what was that, wind storms don't happen in basements"

Before Sakura could answer a glowing came from the book and a pink plush toy that looked like a winged lion emerged. "oh what a nice nap, thank you for waking me up." said the lion in a clearly female voice. Tomoyo grabbed the lion the lion and said "what kind of toy is this my family makes all kinds of toys but I nerve seen one like this before."

"Stop it you crazy girl I am not so plush toy, I am keriberos the guardian beast of the Clow Cards." said Keriberos.

"You're a guardian beast of the what cards" said Sakura

"The Clow Card, if even one ever got out it would cause more trouble than you could imagine" Keri said as she pointed to the now empty book. "Ahhhhh where are the Clow Cards what happened to them?" Keri said as she was freaking out.

Sakura looked at the card in her hand and asked "is this the card that you are looking for?" "Yes, this is The Windy card where are the other?" said Keri.

"Well you see I said Windy and there was this strong wind and all the cards blow away" Sakura said while both she and Keri were laughing.

"Oh I see, well AAhhhh what that no" Keri stopped freaking out and looked at the two girls. "if you don't mind me asking what are the are the two of you doing down here exactly? "Asked Keri.

"Well you see my friend Tomoyo and I thought there was an intruder down here and we were just take a look around."

"Okay but what I was wondering about was why the two of you are comply naked?" said Keri. Sakura looked down at herself and much to her embarrassment she realized that she did not put her cloths back on from when she watch that DvD, looking over at Tomoyo even in the dim light she saw that her friends was not wearing one scrap of clothing. The embarrassment of the situation caused her body to go beat red and she yelled out "Hooooeeeee"

Later in Sakura's bed room the two girls have put on their nightgowns while Keri tried to find the other cards. "Its no use, I can't find the other cards. Know how knows what will happen to this city or even the world" said Keri.

"Are the cards really that dangerous?" asked Tomoyo still filming everything. "Oh I am afeard so, you see a long time ago the most powerful wizard created the Clow Cards to be like living magic, but they like to act on their own and to a lot of evil things with their power." said Keri

"When you say evil do you mean like bending a flower, or taking someone's snakes, or writing there names in wet cement?" asked Sakura. "I am not talking about such petty evil, they could burn down the city are cause other mass destruction. Clow made the book to contain the cards and but a seal on the cover so they couldn't escape, but you broke the seal and blow the cards all over the city." Keri pointed at Sakura. "Well you fell asleep in the in the first place, is there any way to fix this" said Sakura?

"Yes but I need your help Sakura, after all you did open the book. Just stand right here in front of the book." Sakura did as Keri told her. Keri started to glow pink and started chanting "Key to the seal." The room went dark and Sakura found herself in the middle of a magic circle and a small orb . "This girl wants enter a contract with you. A girl by the name of Sakura, Key of Clow grant her power so that she can fulfill the role of Cardcaptor. Now Sakura grab the light."

When Sakura did that the light turned into the wand that saw in her dream. "Congratulations Sakura you are now a Cardcaptor who will collect the Clow Cards and save the city." said Keri

"WHAT, I can't do that I am just a school girl you can't expect me to fight living magic, I would at least need to have magic of my own."

"Don't worry about that Sakura if you opened Clow Book that means that you have great magical powers plus you can use the Clow Cards that you have to fight against them." replied Keri

"But well, Tomoyo please say something." Said Sakura. "Well don't worry Sakura I caught the whole thing on camera." Tomoyo said. "Errr I meant about me being a cardcaptor." Sakura said.

"Well it seems that being a cardcaptor could be too hard for one girl." said Tomoyo. Sakura thought that she was going to help her until she continued. "So I will help you, I could make battle costumes so that you could fight them like a true magical girl." Sakura could tell that she had no help getting out of this.

"Oh Keri can I ask you something" Asked Tomoyo. "Of course, what would you like ask."

"Well you said that Sakura has magic powers do I have magic powers as well" asked Tomoyo. "Well you do seem to show signs of magic power." replied Keri.

"Really what are these signs?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well there is not easy way to say this, but when woman have magic in their bodies it helps in the growth of breasts." said Keri

"Hooeeee" screamed Sakura. "Oh, so that's why Sakura and I have d sized breast when we are only 13."

"Well it's getting late so I think you two girls should get to bed I'll just make may self at home in your desk." said Keri

Sakura knew that knew that she need to get to bed but after everthing that happened today she did not want to be alone tonight, the only one here was Tomoyo and Sakura did not know how she would react to sharing a bed given that Tomoyoknows she sleeps naked. "Tomoyo a lot has happen tonight and I just don't want to be alone tonight I understand if you don't want to considering my sleeping habits and all."

Tomoyo just stood up and let her nightgown fall to the ground living her totally naked. "Oh don't worry Sakura I would never leave you when you're in distress, and I don't mend sleeping nude together." With that Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura nightgown and let it fall to the floor leaving Sakura naked as well. Tomoyo pulled Sakura into a big hug with on arm around her back and one resting on her butt. "I know Sakura that seeing your mom in that DVD and then becoming a magic girl was a lot to take in but I will always be there for you doing what ever you want or need."

Sakura felt better as Tomoyo hugged her, but it felt weird to have her breast pressed against Tomoyos and having her rub her butt. Still knowing that Tomoyo was there for her in these trying times meant a lot to her.

As the two of them got into bed Tomoyo thought to herself 'what an amazing day I filmed Sakura masturbating becoming a magical girl and know I am sleeping with her naked. Oh Sakura you have no idea how much I love you.

End Chapter One Next Of Rain and Wood.

A.N. Well there is the first chapter you may wonder why I included the principle, well he is baced on the guy who made the anit anime bill in toyko, same name. I was planing to do this fic for years and when I heard of the anit anime bill I made him into a villain in this story as revenge. Also about Keri, Sakura is not going to sleep naked in a room with a male, yet, so I thought to make Kero more feminine. If you want Kero he could be the Li guardian. Also about Sakuras friends Naoko and Rika, I don't know who to pair them with. Them could fall for Li as well or Rika could get back together with Terada if you want that's easy. But I need ideas for Naoko.

Also I have a poll up for my other story please vote and that.


	2. Wood and Rain

In Hong Kong a Young man was waking up at a very earlyhour. He carefully got out of bed so not to disturbed the women sharening His bed. He put on a Robe and walked out to his balcony and stared in the direction of Japan. "Something wrong My love or do you just want to have some early morning fun." Said the young woman with only wearing a bed sheet.

"As much as I enjoy all of our fun Meiling I feel as though something is wrong. Powerful winds are blowing. It seems that something has greatly disturbed the mystic forces. I should talk to my mother about this."

"Is it really that serous Syaoran, but still you can't wake your mother up at this hour. Why don't we kill some time on the bed while we wait for a better time to talk to your mother to come." Said Meiling as she let her bed sheet fall to the floor.

Syaoran picked up Meiling bridal style and proceeded to walk to the bed. "Your probably right and we should let my mother rest, lets have some fun."

As Sakura woke up in her bed the first thing she not noticed was that someone was holding her. As she looked behind her she saw that her friend Tomoyo was in bed with her. Sakura remembered last night and realized that both of them were still naked. Slightly embarrassed Sakura slipped out of Tomoyo grasp and proceed to get her cloths. When she got dressed she checked on Keri who was sleeping in her desk. "Hey are going to get up?"

Keri began to wake up. "Can't a girl get some sleep here."

"Shouldn't you tell me more about these Clow Cards, you did say that they will cause a lot of trouble if we don't find them" asked Sakura. I wouldn't worry just yet most likely the Clow Cards are still getting used to their new surroundings to do anything yet so just let me sleep a little more" said Keri

Sakura then was pulled into a surprise hug by Tomoyo, Sakura could feel Tomoyo breast press against her back. "Good morning Sakura if Keri wants to sleep let her, lets just go down and eat breakfast your parents will be back later after all." said Toyomo.

When Sakura turned aroundsaw that Tomoyo was still naked. "Hoe Tomoyo why don't you have any cloths on" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh how would I put on cloths and still hug you before you knew I was up?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's beside the point, why don't I go start on breakfast and you get dressed" Sakura said as she backed out of the room.

A short time later when Tomoyo joined Sakura for breakfast. "Hey Sakura I just had a good idea" Tomoyo said.

"Really just what is this good idea you have" Sakura asked nervously remembering some of the strange things Tomoyo made her do in the past.

"Well I thought maybe some of those Clow Cards might still be in the house, after all some might not have gone too far" said Tomoyo.

"Good idea we may find some before Keri wakes up" said Sakura.

As the two girls searched the house Sakura was almost glad that she had something to take her mind off of what she saw on the video last night. Sakura still couldn't believe that her mother was giving a stranger a blow job. Of course she had heard of all slang words a school, one boy even called me top heavy.

I still love my mother, but did she do even more of those videos? Sakura thought to herself. What reason would she even want to be in that movie when she had Dad, he had a god job and I'm sure she could have all the sex she could want with dad as well. Sakura's last thought had was 'I cant talk to my mother about this it would be to embarrassing for both her and myself, I just better do my best to put this out of my mind.'

The search for the Clow Cards came to a close in the basement study and after an extensive search they found two cards. One had The Wood written on the card and the other was covered in ink so she couldn't tell what it was called. "I guess this is pretty good Sakura its your first day on the job and you already found two Clow Cards." said Tomoyo.

"Thanks, lets put the cards on the desk and tell Keri what we found." said Sakura

When the two girls got up to Sakura's room

"Hey Keri guess what we found " both girls yelled.

"Oh its too eerily to make this kind of racket, now what's so imported that you are disturbing my beauty sleep."

Well you se" just then a loud creaking noise.

"What's that, could it be a burglar?" said Sakura who was a little frightened.

"Can't say we have to go see exactly what it is." said Keri

As the three of the went down to the first floor it was clear that the mysterious noise was coming from the basement.

"Well I think we should open the door on three" said Tomoyo.

Sakura was grateful for the wait because it gave her some time to build up her courage. Whenthey throw open the door what they saw ,was the impossible sight of the basement full of what seemed to be wooden branches.

"Hooooeeee" Sakura gave out her trademark cry as she slammed the door shut. "Whats happening in there." Sakura said as she was hold the door shut.

"It's a Clow card Sakura. The Wood card to be more exact it forms trees and other types of wood in any shape it wants to" Keri said.

"Sakura that was the card that we found when we were looking in the house for them Tomoyo said.

"What you two went looking for Clow Card and didn't tell me about it."

"You were sleeping too much" Sakura said. "Is there anything that we can do to fix this, my patents are going to be home soon I don't want to tell them that a magic tree has destroyed our house."

"I didn't tell you last night but a Clow Card is not sealed until you write your name on the card, until then they are very to do what ever they want" said Keri.

"Why didn't you tell us that before? asked Tomoyo.

I was planing on doing that today, I didn't think you two would go looking for the cardswithout me" said Keri.

The wood vines force the door open and spread thoughtout the house and entangled the two girls.

"Hooeee now what am I supposed to do now" Sakura yelled out as she hung upside down.

"Don't worry it only has your feet Sakura, just use the key I gave you last night and seal it" Keri said.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true powers before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" With the magic words spoken by Sakura the key became a staff.

"Now use the staff like I showed you last night"

"Return to your true form Clow Card" Sakura said as she thrust the staff at the branches of wood. Like magic all the branches retreated to the basement from which they came from.

"That was amazing Sakura I only wish I got it on video" said Tomoyo. "Wait Sakura where is the card I don't see it any where?"

"Its most likely where you put it in the basement" said Keri. "Wait does that mean that the card will go wild again?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry the Wood Card is not that powerful or aggressive, we can just go down there now and write your name on it."

Al of a sudden there was a great rumblingwas head and soon more wood vines burst though the door. This time however they moved with great speed and much more aggressively forcing the three of the to make a run for it. "Keri I thought you said that this card was not aggressive or powerful?" said Tomoyo. "It not, I don't know how its able to do this"

"Just what are we going to do about this though after all how going to explain this to my mother and farther" asked Sakura as they three ran out on the balcony. Just before that branches completely overtook them they just stopped and grow leaves.

"Were in luck it seem that the Wood has calmed down now that it is in the Sun" Keri said.

''That's good I think but we still have to do something about the card" said Sakura. A loud creaking sound came from the house. "Keri I thought you said that the Wood card had calmed down."

"I am afraid that the entire card want to bask in the sun rays, if we don't do something soon it will rip your house apart" said Keri

"Hoe, we have to get to the basement and save the house" exclaimed Sakura.

The three of them made their way though the branches and down to the basement. When she set her foot down in the basement she was shocked to find that her basement was flooded with water that reached out to her ankles. "Sakura why is there so much water down here, is this the clow cards work Keri?" asked Tomoyo. "The Wood card can't do anything but grow woody plants the water down here has to be the work of something else" replied Keri. "Maybe it the other Clow card that we found" said Tomoyo.

"What there are two Clow Cards what was the other one" asked Keri.

"It was covered with ink so I don't know exactly what it is" said Sakura. Sakura soon saw what seemed to be a small rain cloud and it was showering the wood branches with water. "Ahhh the Rain Card that explains everything" Keri said. "It does?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh yes you see the interact with each other and can increase their power. In the case of the Wood and Rain cards because plants need rain to grow the Rain card makes the Wood grow into a great forest."

"Okay so I just have to capture it and the Wood won't destroy my house then?" asked Sakura. "Pretty much, now get out there and capture that card." exclaimed Keri. "Don't worry Sakura I will record everything" Tomoyo said

Doing her best to ignore Tomoyo stange coments Sakura confornted the Rain card. "Rain Card" as Sakura called out the Rain Card a girl in a jester outfit came out of the rain cloud. "Stop your mischief."

Undaunted by Sakuras demand the Rain floated above her and started showering Sakura with water. "This isn't that bad just a light rain." Sakura spoke too soon because the Rain turned the light rain into a ice cold waterfall forcing Sakura to go on the run.

"Sakura it just playing with you seal it" Cried Keri.

"I can't reach the card with my staff, how can I seal Keri?"

"Use the only Windy card, remember the Clow Card that you already have can aid you in your capturing of the other cards." Sakura then pulled out the Windy card and activated it with her want, "Windy became a binding chain and bring the Rain to me." Silver wind sprang forth and trapped the Rain card and bringing it before Sakura. "Now Rain Card go back to the form you were meant to be" Sakura said as she thrust her staff out and turned the Rain back into a card.

"Well that over I just have to deal with Wood Card before it destorys the house" said Sakura. "Wait Sakura I think everything should go back to normal soon" said Keri. Soon all the branches started to glow and shrink back in to its card form. "The Wood card is very kind and doesn't like to cause trouble, it only because of the Rain that it went out of control" Keri explained.

"Well that's good I guess I should write my name on the cards then so this can't happened again." Sakrua said. "that's correct Sakura, and I better use what remains of my power to go clean up your home before your parents get here. After that I should go finish my nap a girl needs her rest." Keri said as she went up to the main floor.

"Well Sakura I think that was a good first day on the job." Tomoyo said as she once more pulled Sakura into a hug pressing her breast into Sakuras own breasts. "Soon your parents will be home and I will have to go back to my house but if you need anything I will come right over and help you any way I can."

"That nice I think I am going to need all the help I can get with these cards.

End

next ch Sakura and the Bird

An. Well here is my second chapter. I hope you like it, but I need ideas for the illusion episode and I also still need to do about Naoko and Rita, should they get new boyfrieds or be attacked to Syaoran?

Also to my revier. Thank you for your feed back I hope things will get better as the story goes on and about adding a 16 year old its hard from me to add too many OC unless you have more ideas about him or base him off a different anime charter, who know he may also became Naokos new boyfriend.


End file.
